narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun and Crescent Moon
A warm day within the Land of Grass hours after an heat wave finally subsided. The temperature was surprisingly average, causing the animals act in their normal fashion. Ever since his exile from Konohagakure, Comato Uchiha has traveled non-stop to and find peace within himself. Constantly wandering the world alone usually being isolated from other humans, Comato decided to spend some time with one of his pets. Putting together a combination of hand signs, Comato slammed his hand to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu." A large puff of white smoke appeared then quick vanished. From the smoke appeared a massive red dragon that was roughly around the same size Kumara. "Hey there Kasai." Comato greeted the huge beast. He roared was happiness upon being greeted by his master, licking him and showing much affection. Jumping from tree to tree, Neiru searched for his friend in Land of Grass. "Comato..Where are you?" he said under his breath while he continued to leap to each tree branch. His eyes were white and lacked pupils, the veins on his face were bulging. He stopped for a second to observe the land below him. In the far distance, he could see someone and a large red creature, it definitely caught his attention. "Could that be--Comato?" he thought, for a second he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, after all, he had been using his byakugan all day long. He jumped from the tree and decided to run the rest of the way, eventually leaving the forestry. As he neared, he called for his friend. "Comato! It's me, Neiru!" he shouted from afar, hoping his friend would be able to hear him clearly. Before Comato could even hear the noise of someone calling out to him, Kasai sensed a unfamiliar chakra that put him in attack mode. The huge dragon roared loudly as a warning sign for the unknown person to back off. "What's up with you?" Comato asked Kasai looking into the dragon's left red Rinnegan eye. "What do you see?" He asked again. Hearing the voice of a familiar person, Comato widened in shock as an old friend whom he had not seen in years was suddenly running to him in excitement. "Kasai. Be calm. This is a friend." Comato commanded. Naturally the dragon of his simply obeyed, taking a seat on the ground. "Neiru. Its been a while." Comato stated approaching his friend. Neiru approached his friend, but was still out of breath. Naturally, he caught his breath before speaking. "Comato, I can't believe it's you! It has been a while.." ''he smiled before looking at the large dragon behind him, he couldn't believe it. ''"Woah, is that a dragon?" ''he asked and laughed to himself, he had never seen one before. As he smiled once more, his happiness faded like the sunshine during a storm. He knew what he really wanted to say. ''"So you were exiled, huh? That sucks but..you can come back now, I'm sure they won't mind!" ''His happiness came right back when he thought of the idea. Comato's smile faded, he looked at Neiru with much confusion. "Yeah. That so not going to happen." Comato sighed after the words escaped from his lips. "I have been ''exiled, meaning that I can't return. Under any circumstances shall I be allowed back into the gates of the Hidden Leaf." Comato turned away from Neiru facing the other direction. "If that's what you came all this way for, then you wasted your time." Comato said with a more serious tone, showing Neiru that he was not the same person he was years ago. Neiru's face went from happy to serious upon hearing Comato's words. He truly understood that Comato couldn't come back, but he missed him too bad to let him go. "Comato...let me come with you! I've gotten stronger since I've been gone! We could be partners.." ''He said with a stern look. If he had to leave his family and his home behind, even becoming a rogue ninja, he would do so to stay with his friend. Comato glanced back at Neiru as he spoke. "You became stronger? Strength has very little to do with this. Are you entirely sure that you want to leave everyone from your family behind? To come with me. I am not one to stop you but rather tell you to rethink what you're saying." Comato paused, "If you think you can truly leave everyone you care about without having any regrets then you are free to do what you please." A long silence stood between the two friends until Neiru spoke. ''"I'm going with you. It's been a long time and I expected you to be there when I came back, but you weren't. So, I'm coming, I'm not going to watch you just walk away from me--I swear!" Neiru held back the stinging tears that were burning his dark eyes. After getting himself together, he had one question. "What's your goal?" The last statement caught, Comato's attention, he turned back around to face Neiru. "I wouldn't call it a goal. It is more of a way of life. A personal path that I've set for myself." The wind slightly picked up pace, causing his hair to fly in the direction in which it blew. "I'm going to use my power to rid the world of all evil and it's impurities." As the wind picked up, rain began to the fall, a storm was beginning. He couldn't argue with his goal, nothing seemed to bad about it. "I want to share that goal with you..I too have a power. Me and you could definitely make it happen.." ''Neiru's stern look now softened into a look of admiration. He was fond of his dream and determination to make it happen, the Uchiha and Hyuga would definitely make an unstoppable force. ''"I'm ready.." "You say you are ready. But that is just a matter of opinion. I will be that one to see if you are." Comato took off his jacket throwing it on Kasai. "Go over to the tree." He commanded the the large beast. "Come at me when you're ready." Neiru laughed when Comato took off his jacket, but he became serious when he ran to the tree. It was starting to pour now, only making the scene more gloomy. He quickly activated his Byakugan, knowing that his friend would activate his sharingan. He took out his kunai and ran at him, ready for any tricks he had up his sleeves. As Neiru took off, coming toward Comato ready for battle, he quicrk took a fighting stance; spreading his feet shoulder width apart, his left foot is forward to where the heel is parallel with the big toe of his right foot, clenching his right fist bringing it inches from his face while the left one being slightly extended. Taking notice of Neiru's bulging veins which showed that his Byakugan was activated, Comato knew that his friend was a practitioner of the Hyūga Clan's Gentle Fist fighting style. "Come on baby. Show me what you got." Being a few inches away from Comato now, Neiru was within range to perform an attack. With his palms ready, he would unleash a flurry of attacks using the Gentle Fist fighting style. The punches were quick and almost impossible to dodge, considering he was already a few inches away. Upon Neiru getting within close range, unleashing a fury of palms, Comato quickly sidestepped to his left, dodging the pending attacks. Using his right leg. Comato lifted it from the ground to bring it right into the abdomen of Neiru. The kick had enough force to simply knock Neiru off balance. Seeing Comato dodge to the left, Neiru also moved to the left with him, catching his leg. ''"Got your leg!" ''he joked after jumping backwards, not knowing what to do with his leg. While he was a safe distance away from him, he formed the bird handseal and bullets of air raced towards Comato. It was now clear to Comato that Neiru was not taking the fight seriously. After simply moving out if the paths of the sir bullets, Comato signaled Kasai to interfere in the fight. Upon receiving the word to participate, Kasai roared loudly to get Neiru's attention. ''"Tch! This should be interesting!" ''Neiru grins from excitement, performing the hand seals for his next attack. A vacuum hole would then appear under Kasai, transporting the dragon to Shinkūkan's Dimension. ''"Now that that's out of the way, let's continue.." ''the Hyuga smirked once more, ready for Comato's next move.